youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Children Christmas Carol Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: *Eddy: Bah! Humbug. *Narrator: He was an greediest man alive, *Lizabeth: It's Ebenezer Eddy! *Narrator: Until the night, he met someone extraordinary, *Orinoco: Hello. *(All Cheering and Laughter) *Narrator: The Children Christmas Carol. *Nellie the Elephant: Are the met to Mr. Eddy, Even though he is odious. Stingy, (mmmh-mmmh) and Badly stress. *Ella the Elephant: (gasps) *Eddy: Humbug! *Pedro: Ow! *Seven Dwarfs and Monkeys (singing): There goes Mr. Eddy, There goes Mr. Grimm! *Sledgehammer O'Possum: Did you think it's safe us to be up there. *(Sledgehammer and Yuckie Duck screams fall the water goes splash) *Basil and Jaq (singing): If they gave a prizefor bein' mean, The winner would be him *Eddy: Yes, Orinoco/Mr Cratchit. *Orinoco: Uh. If you please. Mr Eddy, It's gotten colder. and the bookkeeping staff, would liketo have an extra shovelful of coal for the fire. *Bagga T: Our assets are frozen! *Eddy: How would the bookkeepers like to besuddenly. (screams) UNEMPLOYED?!?! *Mice Ceremory (singing) Heatwave! This is my island in the sun. Boy, am I roasting! OY! OY! *Narrator: It's Charles Dickens classic tale, *Sparky: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! *Narrator: As only the children can tell it. *Sparky: It's good to be heckling again. *Robot X-5 It's good to be doing anything again. *Narrator: Feel the holiday warm, *Sledgehammer O'Possum: Hey hey hey hey, Light the lamp, not the possum, light the lamp, not the possum! *Yuckie Duck: Oops. *Narrator: And christmas spirites. *Sparky: Eddy! *Eddy: Jacob Sparky? *(Sparky is screams in terror, Yuckie Duck is scared and horror, Sparky and Robot X-5 laughing and howling, Eddy is scared, and finale Bear roaring and lighting) *Sledgehammer O'Possum: Whoa, that's scary stuff. Hey. Should we be worried about the kids in the audience. *Yuckie Duck: Nah, it's all right. This is culture! *Narrator: This is the movie to see, to share, to cherish, with someone you love. *Sledgehammer O'Possum: Thank you for makin' me a part of this. *Narrator: Disney and Sega Productions presents, From Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures, The Children Christmas Carol. *Wellington: God bless us, Everyone. *Nellie the Elephant: Whatever. UK VHS Trailer: *Eddy: Bah! Humbug. *Narrator: He was an greediest man alive, *Lizabeth: It's Ebenezer Eddy! *Narrator: Until the night, he met someone extraordinary, *Orinoco: Hello. *(All Cheering and Laughter) *Narrator: It's The Children Christmas Carol on video! *Nellie the Elephant: Are the met to Mr. Eddy, Even though he is odious. Stingy, (mmmh-mmmh) and Badly stress. *Ella the Elephant: (gasps) *Eddy: Humbug! *Pedro: Ow! *Seven Dwarfs and Monkeys (singing): There goes Mr. Eddy, There goes Mr. Grimm! *Sledgehammer O'Possum: Did you think it's safe us to be up there. *(Sledgehammer and Yuckie Duck screams fall the water goes splash) *Basil and Jaq (singing): If they gave a prizefor bein' mean, The winner would be him *Eddy: Yes, Orinoco/Mr Cratchit. *Orinoco: Uh. If you please. Mr Eddy, It's gotten colder. and the bookkeeping staff, would liketo have an extra shovelful of coal for the fire. *Bagga T: Our assets are frozen! *Eddy: How would the bookkeepers like to besuddenly. (screams) UNEMPLOYED?!?! *Mice Ceremory (singing) Heatwave! This is my island in the sun. Boy, am I roasting! OY! OY! *Narrator: It's Charles Dickens classic tale, *Sparky: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! *Narrator: As only the children can tell it. *Sparky: It's good to be heckling again. *Robot X-5 It's good to be doing anything again. *Narrator: Feel the holiday warm, *Sledgehammer O'Possum: Hey hey hey hey, Light the lamp, not the possum, light the lamp, not the possum! *Yuckie Duck: Oops. *Narrator: And christmas spirites. *Sparky: Eddy! *Eddy: Jacob Sparky? *(Sparky is screams in terror, Yuckie Duck is scared and horror, Sparky and Robot X-5 laughing and howling, Eddy is scared, and finale Bear roaring and lighting) *Sledgehammer O'Possum: Whoa, that's scary stuff. Hey. Should we be worried about the kids in the audience. *Yuckie Duck: Nah, it's all right. This is culture! *Narrator: This is the movie to see, to share, to cherish with all your family. *Sledgehammer O'Possum: Thank you for makin' me a part of this. *Narrator: Make this season to remember when your bring home The Children Christmas Carol on video. *Wellington: God bless us, Everyone. *Nellie the Elephant: Whatever. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:The Muppets Trailers